Todo lo que no te dije
by AcheDi12
Summary: Es un song-fic Faberry! Espero les guste y dejen reviews! Es triste, pero muy bueno, pude que muchas se sientan indentificadas, en fin, lean!


**Ningun personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo lo que no te dije<strong>

Papeles, fotos, lápices, cobijas, almohadas, todo estaba tirado, no le importaba… Estaba en un rincón, sentada y abrazando sus rodillas. El cuarto solo era iluminado por una tuene luz de su lámpara. Nunca se había sentido tan triste, tan vacía por dentro, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto desparecer. No puedo evitarlo… las lagrimas venían de nuevo, como una gran tormenta.

Quinn? Ábreme! Tienes días sin salir de ahí! – gritaba Santana tocando la puerta fuertemente.

No quería escuchar a nadie, quería estar sola. Tomo su iPod, se puso sus audífonos y subió el volumen.

_Que no puedo estar sin ti,_

_Que no vivo si tú no estás junto a mí._

_Mi vida, no puedo dormir,_

_El sol ya no quiere salir._

_Te fuiste lejos..._

Al escuchar la letra, empezó a llorar aun mas, dando puñetazos en el piso. Estaba totalmente rota, por dentro, por fuera… No quería recordar, no quería pensar más.

_Dame un lugar, una señal que me recuerde a ti,_

_Y ahí quedarme._

_Sonríeme, déjame verte bien._

_Nos vemos otro día, vete, adiós..._

**Flash Back**

Solo necesito tiempo Quinn, no estaré con nadie mas, solo quiero un tiempo para mi sola – decía Rachel sonriéndole.

Yo te esperare Rach el tiempo que sea necesario… Solo recuerda que si llega alguien mas, debes ser sincera conmigo y decírmelo, promételo – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Te lo prometo Q – respondió abrazándola.

**Fin Flash Back**

MENTIROSA! – grito la rubia tomando su cabeza y jalando sus cabellos –Crei en ti! Fui tan tonta al pensar que estabas aun enamorada de mi, te di tu espacio, te el tiempo que querías! Y tu… tu solo…

No pudo continuar mas, empezó a llorar con mas fuerza. Quería salir y gritar lo mas fuerte que pudiera, quería sacar es tristeza que el inundaba el corazón, se sentía tan indefensa y se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de haberla dejado pasar, siempre debió ser la chica orgullosa, la cual no mostraba sus sentimientos, la cual no dejaba que nadie entrara, la cual siempre ponía un barrera para que no la lastimaran. La había dejado pasar, a pesar de su miedo, la dejo, dejo que entrara en lo mas profundo de su corazón, la amo, la amo con cada partícula de su alma. Le entrego absolutamente todo, su corazón, su alma, su ser, su cerebro, su vida. Sin pensarlo se entrego completamente, se entrego como solo una vez lo haría.

_Y ahora voy a sentarme en la silla de aquel bar,_

_Recordarte más y sentir tu piel._

_Mi vida ya, ya me dejaste de pensar,_

_Y van tres días ya... sin verte._

**Flash Back**

Estaban recostadas sobre su cama, de frente, ella rodeaba la cintura de la castaña.

Me encanta estar si contigo Q – susurro Rachel mirándola.

A mi igual, amo estar así contigo – respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

Sabes? A pesar de mis confusiones… Al final siempre me veo contigo, me veo viviendo lo que resta de mi vida a tu lado y me agrada – dijo mirándola y sonriendo. Quinn lo sabia, ella era la indicada, nadie mas la miraba asi, podía sentir el amor que le mostraban esos ojos. La haría feliz, la haría la chica mas feliz del mundo, era la indicada y no dejaría irla de nuevo. La amaba con todo su corazón y la esperaría, lucharía por ella. Suspiro. – Uy! Que hermoso suspiro – agrego sonriendo, la rubia se ruborizo.

Me he es tan complicado hablar contigo, las palabras no salen, me siento como una niña chiquita, pero sabes que te amo – dijo acariciándole la mejilla y mirándola.

Lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo y aunque a veces no te lo diga, te amo muchísimo – dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Disculpa ven, te quiero decir que me gustas tanto._

_¿Quieres pasar tu vida junto a mí?_

_Disculpa ven, te quiero decir que me gustas tanto._

_¿Quieres pasar tu vida junto a mí?_

Estaba dispuesta a dejar toda persona que no la aceptara, así fuera su familia. Ella lo valía. Era la persona mas maravillosa, cuando ella estaba todo era perfecto, nada lo arruinaba, siempre sonreía y se sentía la persona mas feliz. La castaña con solo una sonrisa, hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, hacia que sintiera cosquilleos en su estomago, hacia que su mente trabajara a mil por hora… y solamente pensando en ella. Mientras ella estuviera en su vida, no le importaba nada mas, no necesitaba a nadie mas, con ella era suficiente. Era su complemente, su media naranja, el amor de su vida. Estaba feliz, sabia que las confusiones de la chica pasarían rápido y al final volverían, y como en los cuentos de hadas, seria felices por siempre. Pero ahora estaba ahí, llorando desconsoladamente, destrozada, vacía por dentro. Era su todo, no veía mas alla de ella. Todo su futuro lo había planeado con ella, quería realizar sus sueños a su lado. Ya no había porque luchar o porque soñar. La habían dejado, sin mas, sin siquiera decírselo en la cara y enterándose por terceras personas. Tenia novio, era feliz.

Tonta, tonta, tonta! Fuiste una estúpida! – repetía Quinn balanceándose, golpeándose el pecho y jalando sus cabellos. – La dejaste entrar, le entregaste todo, tu corazón, tu alma, tu vida! Y ahora que? Ella esta feliz con alguien mas. Ni siquiera tuvo los ovarios para decírtelo en la cara. Te mintió durante meses, mientras tu planeabas tu vida con ella, planeabas realizar tus sueños con ella, planeabas abandonar todo por ella! Pero… pero como no hacerlo si esa mirada, esos ojos brillando y llenos de amor no podían mentirme… Pero lo hizo! Te dejo por alguien mas… Entiéndelo! – decía llorando.

Miro al piso y entre las cosas tiradas, pudo ver una foto de ellas juntas. Gateo hasta ella, la tomo y se recostó en el piso, abrazando sus piernas, miro la foto, mientras la lagrimas y el dolor en el corazón, estaban presentes.

_Y sin tus brazos yo no sirvo,_

_Y sin tus brazos yo me rindo..._

Te amo – susurro rozando con la yema de sus dedos la figura de la chica.

* * *

><p>Chicas aquí un song-fic, demasiado corto lo se… No se si lo escribi bien o si me di a entender, pero me ha salido del alma… Me ha pasado algo asi recientemente y lo he escrito conforme me han salido las palabras. Ha sido una gran forma de desahogarme, asi que gracias por de cierta forma "escucharme".<p>

La canción se llama "Todo lo que no te dije" es de Insite, una banda mexicana. Ahí les dejo el link, vale la pena escucharla.

.com/watch?v=JWZwqRy8EGE

Espero les guste, un poco dramático lo se! Mañana subo capitulo de **"Pretending"**

Y claro, dejen reviews!


End file.
